Organization of Hormones
by QueenOfTheYaoi
Summary: Saix forces Roxas to re-write a mission report, making him miss the orders for everyone to go to their rooms.  While walking to Saix's room to return the paper, he sees something...unusual.  XemnasXSaix, RoxasXAxel.  Please review.


It was a dark night, typical at the Castle that never was. The only light outside was the soft glow of the heart shaped moon. Inside was quite the opposite. Well lit. But regardless, when Saix sat at his desk, he turned on the table lamp. He looked at the pile of today's work and started sifting through it, looking through every member's file and reading their mission reports. Everything was in order until he got to the last file. Saix grabbed the file and walked into the hallway.

"Grr…Where is Roxas? Roxas!" Saix yelled. A young blonde boy in a long black coat came running.

"You need something, Saix?" The blue haired man narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I need you to get your act together!" One of Roxas's eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"What did I do? I thought things went smoothly on my mission today." Roxas's mission had been fairly simple today. Eliminate three novashadows that had popped up in Halloween Town. Saix smirked at the statement before pulling the file out.

"Roxas, do you know what this is?" The boy stared at the cream colored folder.

"My file?"

"Correct. And do you know its contents?" Roxas covered his mouth with his fist as he entered think mode.

"Axel told me once but I forgot." Roxas smiled and rubbed the back of his head innocently. Saix's eyes narrowed further.

"Well then allow me to refresh your memory. Your file contains your mission reports-"

"Mission reports! Right, that's what he told me!" Saix glared at the boy as if to say 'let me finish or you'll die at the hand of my weapon' Roxas felt a drop of sweat roll down his face. "…Right, sorry."

"As I was saying, this file contains your mission reports. And today's was unacceptable."

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? You tell me." Saix opened the folder and handed Roxas the report. He looked it over and sighed.

"I typed it wrong."

"Yes, yes you did. I suggest using spell check next time. Now go to the library and retype it."

"What? Why?"

"Simple, Roxas. Because this one is flawed. Type it and return it to me before you go to bed. No arguments, no complaints. You've been with the organization for over a year now. You should be familiar with protocall."

"But-" Roxas started to reply, but it was too late. Saix went back into his room, leaving Roxas to complete the task at hand.

Three hours passed and Roxas's second report was almost done. He was looking it over when Xigbar came into the library.

"Hey there, kiddo. Fancy meeting you here." Roxas turned to look at the taller man.

"Hey Xigbar."

"What're you up to this late?" Roxas brought his eyebrows together.

"Late? What do you mean? What time is it?" Xigbar chuckled.

"Late enough for Saix to order everyone who isn't already there back to their room. I guess tonight's gonna be another one of those nights."

"Ok, NOW what do you mean?" Xigbar smiled and turned his head away but Roxas could see a reddish tint to his face.

"Saix ordered everyone to their room. So that means tonight's the night that him and Xemnas are gonna…get jiggy."

"Jiggy?" Roxas laughed. "Did you make that word up?" Xigbar sighed.

"You wouldn't know what that means, since you don't have memories of life before this. …Actually, I doubt you'd know what it meant even if you did have memories. That's what they called it when I was a teenager."

"That's what they called what?" Xigbar smiled again.

"This is one of those, 'you don't need to know until you're older' things."

"But nobodies don't age!"

"Well then you're outta luck, aren't ya kiddo?" Xigbar looked at the computer screen. "Hurry up and finish whatever you're doing." The long haired man started walking away but stopped in the hallway. "And be careful. Wandering eyes can cause secrets and lies." And with that he walked away. Roxas looked back to the computer.

"…Confusing old man." Roxas finished proofreading and printed the paper, being sure to spell check it this time just in case. "I should probably give this to Saix now…" The blonde pulled the warm paper out of the printer, shut off the computer, and started walking to Saix's room.

Saix's room was pretty easy to find, since every door had the occupant's number on it. He walked down the long hallway of bedrooms until he found the one with the small, dark blue VII painted on it. The spiky haired boy pulled the report out of his coat and folded it in half. He raised his hand to knock.

"Oooh…"

"Huh?" Roxas looked around confused. He was the only one in the big hallway at the time. And he knew HE didn't make that noise.

"Aah…" He looked towards the door. The noises were coming from behind it. Curiosity got the best of him. Roxas looked around to make sure he was alone before slowly cracking the door open. He peered through the crack and saw an organization member on his hands and knees.

'Saix?' Roxas thought. He cracked the door farther and saw blue hair. 'Yeah, that's Saix all right.' But he also saw another pair of feet by Saix's hands. He wasn't alone in that room. The boy opened the door farther, revealing to him the entire scene before him. Xemnas was in the room with Saix, and he was naked on the bed. Roxas noticed his chest, toned and tan. Saix was clothed, but moving his hands lower across his body to take off those clothes. Roxas focused on where Saix's head was, in between Xemnas's legs. He looked like he was sucking on something. Roxas could see it was the white haired man's dick. Roxas's eyes went wide with that realization and he gasped. He then quickly covered his mouth to stop any other sounds. It was too late. Xemnas hadn't noticed, but Saix had. He glanced over and met eyes with Roxas before smirking and continuing his work. Roxas shut the door and stood behind it panting, but he didn't know why. His pulse was going crazy, but he didn't know why. And worse still, his cock had hardened, and he had no clue why. His mind went blank as he ran down the hallway, stopping at the next door and slipping quietly inside. Roxas stood with his back to the door.

"What the heck just happened?" He said between his deep breaths. The boy calmed down and took a look around. "Who's room did I walk in to?" Curiosity getting the best of him yet again, he walked to a bureau and opened the first drawer. Boxers. He sighed in relief. 'Not Larxene's…she'd murder me if I was in her room.' He slowly slid open the drawer next to the boxer drawer. It had a bunch of bath stuff in it. Roxas sifted through the bottles. Shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, cologne, comb, hairbrush, and…hair gel. 'Hair gel? It isn't Xigbar or Xaldin then. Don't need hair gel to make a ponytail. Can't be Vexen or Luxord either.' He shut the drawer and opened the first full sized one below it. It was filled with Organization coats. He took one out and unfolded it. The bottom of it hit the floor, regardless of how high up Roxas held it. 'Wow…It can't be Zexion. He isn't this tall. Who's that leave?' Roxas put on his thinking face again.

"Xemnas, Lexaeus, Demyx, Marluxia, and…" Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a red haired man came out. He was naked except for the towels wrapped around his head and waist. "Axel!"

"Gyah!" Axel jumped back in shock at the realization he wasn't alone. "Roxas? What're you doing in here? Still got your number memorized, dontcha?" Axel looked down at the boys hands. "And why do you have one of my coats?"

"I was trying to figure out whose room this was, and of course I do!"

"Well then why are you in MY room?"

"B-because I ran into the closest room which just happened to be yours."

"And you were running from?"

"S-Saix…" Axel laughed a little and sat on the bed, motioning for Roxas to join him.

"What did the werewolf do now? Or better yet, tell me what you did to make him mad."

"I was running because of something I saw him doing. He was doing things to Xemnas." Axel turned faint red and chuckled.

"So you saw Saix sucking on Xemnas's lollypop, huh?"

"Not a lollypop, his cock. And he kinda saw me too so now I'm kinda concerned." Axel choked on air at Roxas's bluntness. When the coughing was under control, he laughed.

"That's the straightforward way of saying it, yes. And I wouldn't worry too much about Saix."

"I heard Xemnas moaning. Was that hurting him?" Axel got redder.

"N-no. People don't only moan when they're in pain. They also moan when they feel pleasure. Got it memorized?" Roxas nodded. "Good, because I'm never explaining this to you ever again."

"So if pleasure is a feeling, How come Xemnas was feeling it?"

"Roxas, we nobodies don't have hearts, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And because of that, we lack emotion, right?"

"Right."

"Pleasure isn't an emotion. We can feel it for the same reason we can feel pain. It comes from the body, not the heart." Roxas looked down.

"What they were doing made me feel weird." Axel raised an eyebrow, which reminded him he still had the towel on his head.

"Weird how?" He said as he took the towel off. His hair was still wet and fell in layers down to the middle of his back.

"My pulse sped up. And I was breathing heavy. And my cock got hard." Axel now rivaled his hair in redness.

"Watching them aroused you."

"Aroused me?"

"Yeah, turned you on. Again, happens in the brain and body. Your brain thinks you're gonna get some soon so it prepares you for it."

"Get some?" Axel sighed.

'I guess Sora never took health class…' he thought. "Yeah, get some. Doing the flabby. Making some love. It all means having sex."

"Getting jiggy?"

"Ye-wait, how'd you know that? It's from the sixties."

"That's what Xigbar called it."

"Yeah, that explains it." Roxas sighed.

"I want to know what pleasure feels like…" Axel smirked and stood up. He walked to the bureau and rummaged through the drawers.

"It's getting late. If you want to stay with me tonight to avoid Saix, you can." Roxas smiled.

"Really? Thanks Axel." Roxas laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. Axel pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and slipped them on before turning to Roxas.

"But if you do…I won't be responsible for what happens." Axel got on the bed and crawled on top of Roxas on his hands and knees, effectively caging him in.

"A-axel? What're you-" The boy's sentence was cut off by the press of lips against his own. Roxas shivered as Axel's tongue traced his lips gently. Roxas opened his mouth to protest again but was quieted by Axel's tongue starting to explore. The blonde gave up. Maybe this would be fun. Roxas decided to experiment. He brought his tongue up to meet Axel's, making them both shudder. Axel broke away. He was obviously amused.

"So, you decided to play along?" Roxas looked him in the eye.

"What're you doing to me, Axel?" His voice was filled with shock and concern, and to Axel's dismay, fear.

"Think about how you feel now and how you did when you watched Saix and Xemnas. Any similarities?" Now that he thought about it, Axel was right. It felt almost exactly the same. Only difference was, now they were worse. Pulse going faster, breaths coming faster, cock getting harder.

"It feels…worse than it did before…but it feels good…" Axel smiled and caressed the boy's face with one hand and moved down to his coat zipper.

"Do you want me?" Axel pulled the zipper down slowly, revealing gray underclothes. Roxas turned red.

"I…I w-want you…" The red haired man stroked the side of Roxas's body. He made his voice hit a deep, seductive tone.

"I'm glad you do…Because I've wanted you…for a long time…" Their lips met again and Roxas was happy to participate. Axel let the younger lead as their mouths moved and their tongues danced, swirling around to taste the other. The taller man moved his hand to the bottom of Roxas's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, later doing the same to his own. Roxas broke the kiss with a gasp.

"This feels good…but I want you to…do what Saix did…" Axel chuckled.

"Oh do you? Patience is good to have, got it memorized?" Axel grabbed Roxas's chin and moved his head to the side, giving him a clear view of the pale, soft neck. The older man licked the side and slowly went down to his collar bone.

"aah…" Roxas was overcome with something he'd never felt before. He moved his head back into place to look at Axel. "A-Axel…I feel different now…" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Different how?"

"I…I want you to hurry up…I want you to touch me…" Axel looked at Roxas with soft, but lustful eyes.

"It's desire. Lust. That's what I feel for you…" Axel was done with talking. The pressure in his stomach was killing him. He backed up to Roxas's waist and began sliding the boxers off. When they were off, he threw them and stared at the younger boy's member. "Well well, aren't we a big boy?"

"I-is that a good thing?"

"Yes." Axel grabbed Roxas's ankles and bent his knees before spreading his legs as far as possible to get easier access. He licked the blonde's thigh and slowly worked his way to the two balls underneath. He spent a minute there, licking and sucking until a drop of precum fell onto his head. He took that as his cue and slowly licked up the shaft and to the tip.

"Ngh…" Roxas moans were music to Axel's ears as he clamped his lips around the head and slowly slid it into his mouth. He worked his tongue around it as he sucked. Gently at first, but getting faster and faster until the sucks were in time with his racing pulse. "Rrg…aagh!" White hot liquid squirted into the older man's mouth. Roxas sighed after he released and pulled out of Axel's mouth. After swallowing all of the cum, Axel sat down.

"So how was that?" Roxas looked up at the red haired man and smiled.

"Amazing."

"You want more?"

"What else is there?" Axel laughed.

"I'll show you, but it'll hurt this time. Axel stood up and pointed to the floor. "Down on your hands and knees." Roxas obeyed and Axel walked in front of him. "do to me what I just did to you, but wetter." Roxas perked up and stood on his knees. He licked up the shaft slowly, just as Axel had done, before putting the cock in his mouth and sucking it.

"Mmf…" Axel tried to stifle his moans to no avail. The warm pressure in his stomach grew with every suck, but he held it in. "O-ok that's enough. Back on all four." Roxas put his hands on the ground again and Axel walked behind him. He licked two fingers and circled the shorter boy's opening. "This WILL hurt, got it memorized?"

"Yes I have it memorized. I can take it."

"Sheesh, stubborn kid. Take a deep breath." Axel pushed the two fingers into the opening, making Roxas gasp. "Told you it would hurt…" Axel left the two fingers in for a minute before adding a third.

"I-is there a p-point to this?"

"Yes, to prepare you for this." The redhead removed the fingers and positioned the head of his cock over the hole. Excess saliva dripped down as he pushed in the whole thing, making the blonde wince. Axel stayed still for a minute, letting Roxas adjust to the feeling. The taller man slid back out until only the head remained sheathed before slamming back in.

"Aah!" The younger's elbows buckled, but he didn't fall and came back up quickly. The cycle continued of thrusting in and out. Roxas experimented and went backwards as Axel thrust forwards. Their pace quickened as he pounded into the shorter boy beneath him. "A-Axelll…" Axel sighed as his name left Roxas's lips.

"Roxas…say my name…Say my name, Roxas…" The pounds got faster.

"A-axel…Axel…AXEL!" The pounds got harder.

"ROXAS!" Axel couldn't hold it anymore. He released with one last hard thrust into Roxas's body. He pulled himself out and fell to his knees, Roxas falling to his side. They both panted heavily as they came down from their high. Roxas got up and knealt beside Axel.

"Axel? You ok?" Axel didn't look up. He grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Better than ok. Now listen, make sure you memorize what we just did."

"Why, are we never doing it again?" Axel smiled softly.

"That was your first time. The first is always special. And there's a word for people who do what we did.

"Really? What?" Axel smirked and looked up at the boy he'd taken.

"Lovers. That's what we are now. Memorize that too."

"But nobodies can't love."

"We aren't normal nobodies then, are we? I love you, Roxas." Roxas smiled.

"I love you too Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel glared at the blonde.

"Hey, my catchphrase. Get your own." Roxas laughed and hugged Axel.

"Let's go to sleep now."

"Yeah, good idea. I'm sore in places I've never been sore before."

"Ugh, tell me about it." Axel stood up and laid in the bed, Roxas following. Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas's waist to pull him closer as the beating in their chests lulled them to sleep.


End file.
